


What He Heard

by prince_kayden



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_kayden/pseuds/prince_kayden
Summary: Reader is in a lee mood and unconsciously projects their thoughts to Kylo, who senses them via the Force
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	What He Heard

**Author's Note:**

> a-simple-lee freaked out over this and after stewing in it for a bit (a week???) i finally got the guts to post it.  
> this one's for you pardner

"So you want me to tickle you?"

The words made your blood run cold, and you froze mid-motion of taking off your coat. You gave Kylo a dismissive glance.

"What? No, what gave you that ide-"

"Mm, but you see," he stepped forward to you as you clutched your jacked against your stomach, "I've already heard your thoughts. There's no point in lying to me."

"Just get out of my head Kylo." You huffed indignantly, folding your jacket.

"Oh, I didn't have to go in your head, your thoughts were so loud it was impossible not to hear them." A pause. Kylo closed the distance between you another fraction by taking a single, deliberate step. You could feel his eyes studying you.

"Even now, you're trying to mask it," his eyes flickered to your hands, busy scratching off a nonexistent stain on your jacket sleeve, "but your thoughts are begging me to pay attention to them."

Another tense pause, in which you clenched your teeth and tried not to think about how his tall frame was almost crowding you by the wall. Tried not to think about how easily he'd pin you with his chest against said wall, while his hands could scribble and tweak at your ribs and back and how you'd be unable to stop it.

Kylo lets an amused smile onto his face.

"That was a little better."

You barely have time to blush before you feel something against your side and you jerk - partly in surprise, partly at how ticklish it felt. But his hands were nowhere near you. His arms hung loosely against his own sides, he was closely within touching range but he wasn't reaching out to touch you, his hands were perfectly in your view and-

Oh.

Oh hell.

"You catch on fast." Still the amused look remained on his face, eyes ever watchful, taking in much more than just your frazzled appearance.

The sensation returned, amplified, on both your sides now. You did your best not to squirm and failed. Wrapping your arms around your middle you ducked your head, willing yourself not to giggle.

"What is this about?" Kylo mused, though more to himself than to you, you suspected. You unwrapped one hand from where it was uselessly clutching at your side, in order to bury your face into your shirt sleeve. It's not like it was actually blocking the sensation, this ass was using the force to tickled you, you had no way to stop him. That thought was weirdly exhilarating and you couldn't help the giggle that slipped out.

Then, just like that, it stopped.

You focused on breathing for a few seconds, lowered your arm. Kylo was in your personal space as soon as you raised your head.

"You're disappointed." Again, more to himself than to you.

"You're imagining things." You shot back weakly. Kylo reacted immediately, stepping forward until your back actually met with the wall behind you, and taking one more step once it did.

"No, I believe you are. There's so much I'm having a hard time seeing any one clear picture." His head tilted, eyes narrowed a fraction. "What is it you're looking for from me- aaah." He cut himself off, and his voice tapered off into what could only be resembled to a purr.

"I see what you want." You looked away from his face, past his shoulder. "You want me to use my hands." The full body jerk and barely contained squeak in reaction to Kylo placing his gloved hands on your bottom ribs was completely involuntary and entirely embarrassing. Once again, you had little to no time to think about your quickly growing blush, as Kylo quickly set to work.

His thumbs wiggled themselves into the spaces between your ribs, and any hope of concealing your giggles was out the window. You faintly registered your coat falling to the ground, and you grabbed at Kylo's wrists. Undeterred, he moved his hands to the back of your ribs, just shy of where your spine was, and started clawing.

"No!" You gasped out before openly cackling. Your knees buckled under you and Kylo leaned forward, holding you against the wall with his chest. Exactly how you thought of earlier. That realization made an involuntary whine leave your body. Kylo chuckled against you.

"I don't see why you're so surprised," he said, "you already knew I saw what you wanted."

"Please," you squeezed your eyes shut, breathless from laughing, "please please plea-AH!" A hand left your back to trace on your neck.

"You're even louder now than you were before," Kylo was still speaking, amusement and wonder clear in his voice, even though you couldn't see him, "you've really thought about this for a long time."

He continued for a moment or two longer before he, mercifully, stopped, laving his one hand to rest against your back and the other on your shoulder. You let the back of your head thump against the wall behind you as you gasped for air.

"You know you can just come to me, right?"

You opened your eyes to see Kylo looking at you intently.

"Yeah, well, this isn't exactly a usual request." Your voice had no real bite to it.

"I felt it too, you know," you looked at him in surprise, "how happy it made you feel; how safe, loved. I don't mind doing this with you."

"Oh."

"So next time you want me to tickle you," Kylo released you to bend down and pick up your jacket, "just tell me."

You nodded, taking the jacket from him, and he smiled. You returned his smile and nodded.

Although, you thought to yourself, the whole force-mind-reading thing meant you never had to say anything out loud to him. That made things infinitely easier.

Kylo shifted and you immediately regretted thinking that. You looked to him with wide eyes and his slowly spreading smirk confirmed your suspicions.

He heard.

You were done for. There was no way now that he wouldn't make you say it.

A huff of laughter. He heard that too.


End file.
